Vehicles exposed to high velocity air flows, such as aircraft, have exterior surfaces that are shaped to minimize aerodynamic drag. Removable elements that are installed in the exterior surfaces of the vehicles, such as access panels, engine cowlings, radomes and the handles/latches attached to the elements, are also shaped and installed to minimize aerodynamic drag. At least one latch is normally fitted to the removable element to secure the element to a keeper (i.e., a receptacle with a keeper-pin located in the body of the vehicle). A handle mounted on the latch is used to open or close the element. In order to minimize aerodynamic drag, the handle is preferably positioned flush with the surface of the element when it is in the closed position.